Ai oboete imasuka?
by Naomi-chan3
Summary: Él es un shaman....ella tb.....que los separa?....nadie lo sabe


¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?  
  
Él caminaba por un lado de la calle, ella por el otro..él se preparó para cruzar la calle, ella la cruzó sin esperar..él usó su posesión de almas y detuvo el auto, la puso en la acera y luego espero que ella despertara...ella abrió los ojos y lo miró lentamente..  
  
Hola.. Hola.. Estás bien, no debiste cruzar la calle así Gracias..como te llamas.. Hao Asakura, y tú? Me llamo Aino Akai.. Es un lindo nombre, para una linda chica.. Gracias Quieres ir a mi casa.estás algo herida.. Claro..  
  
Él hizo nuevamente su posesión de almas y se la llevó en sus brazos, ella solo podía mirar al guapo shaman que la llevaba..  
  
Llegamos, en esta casa vive mucha gente No importa..Hao Eres la primera chica que se comporta tan amable conmigo Acaso las demás te temen? Si, en realidad si Porqué? ..solo eres un shaman.ningún shaman es un santo.. Si...pero mi hermano... No debes admirar a tu hermano...eso sólo hará que bajes tu propia autoestima.. Si.creo que tienes razón..  
  
Ella cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él...el la miró y vio su hermosa sonrisa...su espíritu se detuvo y él quedó frente a ella.. Se acercaron lentamente y los labios de él rozaron los de ella...la necesidad de respirar hizo que se separaran..  
  
.Hao. Aino..dime. Yo soy..no olvídalo Bueno..mira, esa es la casa..  
  
Él descendió lentamente y la puso sobre el suelo..ella lo abrazó y le sonrió  
  
Hao.yo te .. HOLA HAO!!!! Yoh...que quieres.no ves que estoy ocupado. Lo siento hermanito. Él es..Yoh Asakura? Si, es mi hermano Un placer Sta.. Akai..Aino Akai Sta. Akai...quieren pasar? Claro hermano...están los demás? Si..o sea, Ana no ha llegado..  
  
Ella se estremeció un poco al escuchar ese nombre...  
  
Pasa algo Aino..? No, nada.Hao.. Yoh...iremos en un momento..diles que quiero presentarles a alguien, ven Aino..  
  
Él se la llevó de la mano a un lugar rodeado de árboles.  
  
Quería pedirte algo Aino.. Dime Hao Quieres ser mi novia Aino Akai? Claro..Hao..  
  
Ella se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, luego le sonrió  
  
Aino.. Que sucede Hao? Tengo algo para ti.  
  
Él llamó a su espíritu y tomo un paquete.....lo puso en las manos de ella..  
  
Qué es, Hao? Ábrelo  
  
Ella desenvolvió el paquete...  
  
Hao.esto es.. Pensé que te gustaría  
  
Ella sostenía un hermoso vestido blanco con el escote y los bordes de las mangas dorados..  
  
Hao.. Quiero que te lo pongas esta tarde, cuando te presente con los demás. Claro Hao..  
  
Ella se fue corriendo, él entro a su casa..  
  
Para que nos has llamado Hao.. No es nada.Ana..lo sabrán muy pronto.. Esto no se ve bien...pero el niño de la cobija lo pide. CÁLLATE CABEZA DE ANTENA!!!! A quién le dices cabeza de antena? A ti.. Me llamo REN TAO!!! Ya basta hermanito, Ren.. .Hao.. Aino pasa.  
  
Ella entró lentamente..todos los presentes la miraron mientras caminaba...  
  
Los presentaré, Aino.ellos son Jijijiji.. Soy Yoh Asakura Yo soy Ren Tao y debí ser Shaman King después de la muerte de Hao.. Hao..tú estabas muerto? Es que mi hermanito me revivió. Ah.. Yo soy Horo- Horo .bueno.como era..Loro- Loro..Hoto- Hoto. No me llamo así YA SE...LOTO- LOTO ..no. Horo- Horo..ya basta. Yo soy..Lyserg Diethel Mucho gusto. Yo soy Pilika y ella es Tamao. Y yo soy Ana Kyouyama Mucho gusto. SE OLVIDARON DE MI.SOY CHOCOLOVE..EL GUAPO HUACHIMANGO. ...mucho gusto Chocolove.. Y ella, es Aino Akai..mi novia NOVIA???  
  
Ella abrazó a su novio y le sonrió tiernamente..  
  
Si..soy la novia de Hao...... Siempre lo consigues todo..Ai.. A que te refieres con Ai.Ana? No te lo dijo. Ana por favor no.. Ella es mi hermana mayor, Ai Kyouyama ANA!!!  
  
Ella salió corriendo...mientras él miraba el techo con la mirada perdida..  
  
No puedo creer que no me haya dicho su verdadero nombre Tal vez porque ni ella sabe que es ser una Kyouyama.. No sigas Ana..iré por Aino..no importa que no sea ese su nombre..siempre será Aino . para mi  
  
Él corrió en la dirección en que la había visto irse..y la encontró junto a un arrollo..  
  
Aino. Dime Ai, si quieres.. Ai..escúchame..no me importa tu apellido.solo me importas tú en el mundo.. Pero Hao. Ai..¿Ai Oboete Imasuka? .Hai.. Entonces hazlo en honor al amor.. Te amo  
  
Él se acercó en un beso que parecía no tener fin..todo en honor al amor  
  
Notas de la autora: Que tal.a mi me gusto.espero sus reviews  
  
Nao-chan  
  
MATA-NE 


End file.
